


All is Fair in Love and War

by rainbow_roman



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_roman/pseuds/rainbow_roman
Summary: Remy and Emile attempt to make some cookies but all does not go according to plan.





	All is Fair in Love and War

The moment the flour had hit Remy’s sunglasses Emile had know he had made a mistake. Remy pushed his sunglasses up so they rested on his head, knocking some flour into his hair. Remy’s uncovered eyes had a mischievous twinkle about them that matched the smirks on his face. Remy grabbed some of the mixture of dry ingredients for the cookies and tossed it at Emile’s shirt.

Emile stood there in shock before grabbing the whole bowl of dry ingredients out of Remy’s reach, in the process knocking some flour on the counter and the floor. Remy realized he was screwed in this battle without any form of ammo to toss at Emilie. He quickly glanced around the room trying to find anything when his eyes landed on the icing pipettes sitting on the counter. Remy quickly grabbed a few of the pipette and took a fighting stance.

Both of the men stood holding their fighting stances waiting for the other to make their move. Emile shifted his weight the nervousness making its way to his limbs. He knew it was his turn if it was a simple back and forth but he also knew that he had messed with Remy’s sunglasses and the other man showed no mercy towards anyone who so much as touched his glasses let alone got flour all over them. In that moment Remy was also thinking over his options. He knew Emile was all about things being “fair and square” meaning that he would take his turn but Remy also knew he couldn’t show any mercy even though Emile is his boyfriend. Both of the men had made their decision. 

In the same moment Remy squeezed the pipette of frosting and Emile tossed a handful of dry ingredients. The icing landed on the collar of Emile’s shirt while the dry ingredients hit Remy square in the chest. From that point on it was a free for all, powder was flying and icing seeming to almost perfectly hit each man. Eventually they were both running low on ammo and Remy had started to ration his only squirting small amounts of icing at the other man. Emile was not as wise though and had his last handful in his hand. Emile though the handful and it landed right at Remy’s feet.

“You missed, babe.” Remy teased, crossing the space between them. 

Emile frowned. Remy took the pipette and drew a heart on Emile’s sweater before setting the empty pipette on the counter. 

“I’m only teasing, hon.” Remy stated pushing the icing covered hair out of Emile’s eyes.

Emile only smirked and pressed his powder covered hand over Remy’s heart. 

“I think I’m the winner here.” Emilie teased as he moved his hand away. 

Remy gasped putting his hand over the handprint on his shirt. “Babe, I can’t believe you played me like that. “

“All is fair in war.”

“I’m hurt that you would betray me like this, hon. I don’t know if I can trust you anymore. What kind of man would betray his own boyfriend. I’m hurt.” Remy rambled.

“Do you need me to kiss you better?” Emile asked, leaning in towards Remy already knowing his boyfriend’s answer.

Their lips connected and the whole mess was forgotten along with how much of a mess the two men were.


End file.
